Hate is Just as Strong as Love
by Poseidon's lil Immortal Girl
Summary: A forbidden love that no one thought possible. "I need you," was all I need from her. She was mine, My Rose.  One-Shot


Rosalie sighed, she just couldn't get over her human life. _I feel so used. Royce had killed me, in both senses of the word. Yet I was so in love with him. How could I just let him do that to me! I can't believe it! _She thought to herself.

There was a growl behind her. "This is my territory! What are you doing here!" Jacob growled at her.

Rosalie spared him a glance but otherwise ignored him. "I'll do what I want," She whispered weakly. Rosalie wasn't in the mood for fighting with Jacob today. She just needed a break.

Hearing the weakness of her voice, Jacob hesitantly took a step towards her. "What's wrong Rose?" He asked her. He couldn't help it, it just felt wrong leaving her like this.

She glanced up at him through her hair. Sighing, Rose decided it couldn't get any worse. "I'm just having a bad day," her frown deepened. It was the seventy-fifth anniversary of her last day as a human. She gritted her teeth together as she remembered her last moments of consciousness.

"What happened?" Jacob asked.

As if like a switch being turned on, Rosalie went from being vulnerable to bitchy. "Who the hell do you think you are!" She snapped at Jacob. "You aren't my fucking therapist so don't ask me fucking questions!"

Jacob smirked on the inside thinking of all the jokes he could use the therapist thing for. _I knew you were mentally insane_ or _I was right you are a crazy ass bitch_, but instead he just stayed calm.

"I'm not trying to piss you off, just trying to make you feel better," He said gritting his teeth so he wouldn't yell at her.

Rosalie's face softened slightly. "Sorry," she muttered looking away. "I'm not used to you being nice."

Jacob shrugged. "I'm not used to you being nice either, Blondie," Jacob cracked a grin at the end, trying to add humor to the seriousness.

Rosalie smiled thinking of how much Jacob reminded her of Royce, or the Royce she thought she knew. Despite her bitchiness towards him, he still found it in his heart to be kind to her. Then there was the fact he was so good with kids, Nessie in particular.

Rosalie let out a dry sob as she remembered her human life. She wanted so much, she wanted to be married and have children. How desperately Rose wanted to be that old woman on in her rocking chair on her porch surrounded by her grandchildren with her husband next to her. That was all she had ever really wanted in life. Now that she was a vampire, she could never have that, all she had was Nessie and she wasn't even her own child.

Jacob became worried, he had no idea what to do. Rosalie was never vulnerable like this. She never showed a soft side, especially to Jacob. Now Jacob was having to do a double take, seeing if this was real. It was. _What would I do if this was a girl that was my friend? _Jacob thought.

Hesitantly, he reached out and patted Rosalie's back. That was all he could think to do. Even if he hated Rose, he didn't want to see her cry, or dry sob.

Rose felt him patting her back and rolled into the arm. She slammed into Jacob's warm chest and couldn't help absorb the warmth. She's never felt this warm before, and even if she was sad because of Jacob for the moment, she just needed someone to hold her, tell her it would be okay.

Jacob was truly shocked at her act. Still, he didn't like seeing her cry. Slowly he wrapped his arms around her loosely, incase she decided to strike out against him. Instead Rosalie completely broke down.

"You remind me of him," she cried.

"Who?" Jacob asked, now patting her back. "Who do I remind you of?"

"Royce," she muttered. Everyone knew the horrible details of Rosalie's past, even Jacob, he had to admit being compared to that asshole was a horrible thing. "Well, the one I thought I knew, before everything happened."

"What was he like?" Jacob asked. If she wasn't going to yell at him for a moment he was going to take what he could get. Maybe if she got out what she was feeling she'd be better.

"He was sweet, and caring, and handsome, he loved life and put up with whatever I throw at him," she stuttered. "Just like you."

Jacob's eyes widened. "You think all that about me?" He asked bewildered.

Rose shrugged, "I guess." Her breathing began to slow as she calmed down. She was surprised to discover that she liked this. She liked being in Jacob's arms. All over she felt warm and that what she needed at the moment, she needed to feel at warm and fuzzy inside. Rosalie wrapped her arms around him and tried to take as much warmth as she could. She leaned her head against his chest and sighed inward.

Jacob was obviously surprised. He didn't expect her to actually hug him back. Once she had stopped sobbing he expected her to push away and start yelling at him again. What was wrong with her.

"Why did you come out her?" he asked.

"It's the seventy-fifth anniversary of my death," she said sadly. "I needed to be away from everyone. I couldn't deal with all the stares anymore, all their pity."

Jacob nodded. "I get where you're coming from." He remembered when the pack found out about Edward and Bella's wedding, they had all pitied him and he couldn't stand it. It was like suffocating, only slowly and painfully. Jacob began rubbing her back.

Rosalie felt it and appreciated the warmth. "It wasn't the first time," she said. "He'd raped me before but I knew if I'd told anyone I'd just get more pity from them that I didn't want." Her voice was cold again, uncaring.

"You don't have to tell me this," Jacob said. "You didn't have to tell anyone."

"I wanted to," her voice softened. "Someone needed to know eventually."

"Thank you for trusting me Rose," Jacob said burying his face in her blond hair. Her hair was so soft and it smelt good, like flowers. To say he was surprised would be an understatement.

"Jake," she whispered. Jacob became alert. She had never called him Jake before, just mutt, or pup, and sometimes by his actual name. He started to pull away but felt her stone arms tighten around him. "Don't, I need you."

Jacob's eyes widened even more if that was possible. She.. needed… him? That was impossible. She never need Jacob for anything, unless she wanted to try out a new witty remark. That's why it surprised him even more when he placed a hand on her cheek. "What do you need from me?" His voice said, though Jacob was sure it wasn't him.

Rose's frown turned into a seductive smile. She raised her hands to the back of his neck. "I want everything," she whispered before she crushed her lips to his.

The wonderful sensation that went through Jacob's body at that second excited him. He wanted more of the cold that Rosalie offered him. He wanted her so badly.

As if sensing his lust, Rosalie pulled back and nodded her head. "Take me now," she said. Rose pushed against Jacob and they fell backwards, landing in the bushes. Rosalie loved everything that Jacob offered her. She, like him, needed that warmth. She needed to feel it everywhere, no matter the consequences.

In the next few minutes, clothes were shed, hair was pulled, kisses were placed in just the right spots, love was made, and mistakes would never be forgotten. Either way, both were truly happy, even if any for a few moments. Rose thought she was getting that happy life she always wanted, Jacob couldn't figure out why he had choose the actions he had but he couldn't find it in himself to regret it.

When the deed was done, Rose laid her head on Jacob's chest, still wanting his warmth. She patted his chest. "That was amazing," she muttered, loving that she had finally felt warmth for the first time in over seventy-five years.

Jacob mumbled an agreement as he put his arms around her. He felt completely, there was no denying that. After he had lost Bella, Jacob had felt like he was all alone, like a piece of him was now gone. Even after he imprinted on Nessie he still felt like that piece was gone forever and then, after all this, he finally felt whole.

"What the hell!"

Jacob and Rose's heads snapped at the sound of another voice. Seth stood in front of them with a bewildered look on his face. He was truly disgusted with the scene he saw in front of him. He had thought Rose and Jake hated each other and now this!

Jake looked at Rose and Rose looked at Jake. "We can't tell anyone," they decided that that moment.

"Just a stupid mistake," Rosalie muttered to herself as she got dressed in the trees.

Jacob frowned. He knew it was a mistake to have sex with Rose but he couldn't find it in himself to admit it. "I told Seth not to tell anyone," he called out to her. "No one will know."

Rosalie nodded. She walked out and stopped a few feet in front of the man she had once called mutt. "Good," she said, though she wasn't so sure anymore. "No one can know that we… that I… that this has happened." She couldn't bring herself to they had sex out loud. If she did it would just be more real. Even if she wanted it to her reality, she wouldn't except the fact that she had cheated on her husband. Emmett. "I should get home," she finally said.

Jacob nodded. "Yeah, back to _Emmett,_" Jacob hated saying his name. _Emmett_, it felt like acid in his mouth.

Rose nodded. "Yeah, Emmett, he is my husband after all," she didn't want to leave but knew she would have to if she was to move on. Her and Jacob were nothing. They never could be nothing because she was a _married_ vampire and he was a werewolf, the one who imprinted on her niece. It's not like she wanted anything between them anyway, though she knew she'd be lying if she said that.

Rose turned to leave but Jacob grabbed her wrist. He spun her around and kissed her lips once more. He needed to feel them once more, once more before he let her walk off for eternity. "You are always welcome here," he breathed once they pulled away.

Rose nodded. "I wish I could take you up on that offer," she said kissing his lips one last time before turning away and go back to the place she once called home.

Jacob sighed as he watched his beautiful Rose walked away. Somewhere deep inside he hoped she'd turn around, hoped she'd come back and be with him forever. But he knew the truth. Rosalie would never be his again, only in his head could he call her my Rose.

"You'll always be mine," Jacob whispered. "Whether they know or not."

Rosalie paused as she heard the words come from his lips. She so badly wanted to turn around and see the look on his face when he told her that but knew if she did she'd never leave. So she walked away, away to the husband she betrayed, the niece she lost, the home that could not be hers anymore, and away from the one person who truly knew her.

"Goodbye Jake," She said then continued her slow walk back to the Cullens home. She hoped that she'd be back here, eventually she'd come back.

* * *

><p><strong>Keep on Writing,<strong>

**-Whip**


End file.
